


告密者

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Summary: 一条绳上的蚂蚱
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 2





	告密者

“他比我想得还讨人厌！”黑尾铁朗几乎要撞碎孤爪研磨房间的门，他冲了进去，带着他的怒吼。

坐在床边的研磨吓了一跳，游戏手柄坠落在地，“咯噔”一声。黑尾听见了。他想，如果他能扭断那个可恶之人的脖子，那他的脖子也会发出同样的声音。

研磨回头看见黑尾咬牙切齿，他怒气冲冲走向研磨，发现他面前的显示器被巨大的“GAME OVER”占据。如果是暑假之前，研磨早已怒火中烧，他会责怪黑尾让他输了游戏，并以此勒令黑尾给他写一周暑假作业。但暑假开始后，他再也不会这样，黑尾知道原因在哪。

黑尾看着研磨忍不住发笑，他快把牙齿露出来了。

他边笑边问，又怎么了？

“你在幸灾乐祸？”黑尾站在研磨面前，居高临下地问。

“我没有，”研磨装模作样地从地上捡起手柄，“是你看起来有话要说。”

黑尾盯着手柄，他决定迁怒于它和它的主人。他一把拽过黑色手柄，毫不犹豫将它丢在床上，它把被子撞出一个坑，像拳头砸进棉花。黑尾的眉毛都快皱痛了，研磨依然不为所动，他在等着好戏又一次上演，即使这场滑稽戏与之前总是如出一辙。

他指着研磨的脸说，都怪你。“要不是你，他不会有我的把柄。这下根本赶不走他了！”他对着研磨转为吃惊的表情喊叫。

“关我什么事？”研磨张了张嘴巴。

“要不是你...要不是你——”黑尾换了个方向，他的手指朝着研磨柜子上层层叠叠的游戏，胳膊在空气中挥舞，“要不是游戏——！”

“什么游戏？”研磨问。

黑尾无助地张嘴，他脸应该红了，因为他感受到热气从脖子里往上钻，在头顶消失。最终他选择使用无声的行动控诉，于是他把手伸进他带来的包，从中抽出一张封面耐人寻味的光盘，等他终于把光盘交到研磨面前，罪魁祸首恍然大悟，他又开始笑。

他说，是你自己要拿走的。

黑尾想，确实如此。真要怪罪，只能怪他凑在研磨柜子前翻找游戏，最后找到这张游戏光碟，并选择带走它。光碟封面上用鲜艳的字体注明年龄限制，可惜占据十五岁的初中男孩大脑里的唯二想法是挑战权/威和规则，剩下的，是高涨而充满新鲜感的性。

昨天中午，黑尾翻完周刊漫画的最后一页，他变得无所事事，开始试图在研磨的游戏柜中找出新花样。结果如他所愿，他找到了galgame，研磨看见他跃跃欲试，他说，这是他上周买的，你如果想玩现在就可以玩。

黑尾刚打算坐下将碟片插/进光驱，他突然想起了什么。他回头问研磨现在几点，研磨说，一点半不到。他显得懒洋洋，黑尾却无法懒散。他从地上蹦起来，他说我得走了，那家伙马上就来。

研磨知道“那家伙”是谁，他点头与黑尾道别，他说你可以把游戏带回家玩。

黑尾正有此意，他虽然慌乱，却没忘记把手中的碟片带走。他跑了出去，径直冲回家，到达自己房间时，里面暂时空无一人，黑尾喘了口气，他走向书桌，把作业本逐一摊开，因为等会有人会来检查它们。

这个人就是黑尾口中的那家伙，是可恶之人。他是黑尾地家庭教师，他叫月岛萤。

月岛萤也许并不是真的可恶，但当他成为黑尾铁朗的家教，在黑尾眼中，他开始十恶不赦。

几周前，天气逐渐炎热，天空越发蓝，云又矮又大，太阳刺眼，照在蝉背上，它们发疯一般吼叫，黑尾听着蝉鸣，幻想他的暑假应该无忧无虑。在开始的第一周，他计划在固定时间找朋友打排球，或者在研磨开着空调的房间中消磨下午，接下来也许能跟着家人去老家避暑，躺在屋檐下做下流的白日梦，最终就着傍晚日复一日的风等待假期结束。至于作业，这是被他抛之脑后的事。

大概这种想法太直白，一眼就被黑尾的家人识破，成年人总厌恶无拘无束的孩子，似乎放纵意味着失控，而失控的后果难以挽回。于是他们试图寻找另外的成年人以合理的方式约束黑尾，月岛萤成为了媒介。

据他介绍，他是东京t大的大三学生，学习的专业黑尾没记住，现在的大学总爱安排危言耸听但多余的学科。不管他学的是什么，他的知识储备应付初三的学生绰绰有余。这是黑尾在父亲的表情上获取的信息，他似乎对月岛很满意。

黑尾站在父亲身后打量他，他戴着副普通的眼镜，镜片框住他的金色眼睛，他的头发也是金色，在头顶卷曲。房间外面太热，即使室内开了空调，冰冷的空气也无法驱散散落在他太阳穴的汗珠，他的头发在耳朵上方塌陷成几缕潮湿的线，这让他看起来没他展现的那么冷静。黑尾继续观察他，他的衬衫一丝不苟，衣领贴在脖子上，但白色显得蹩脚，这又是因为他的汗，汗水让白变成透明，透明最终会在空调吹来的冷气中消失，但至少在现在，透明依然是透明。

黑尾皱起眉毛，收回视线之前，他看见月岛老师藏在眼镜背后的瞳孔，那里有东西闪烁，也许是挑衅，黑尾想，因为月岛的目光直指自己，他发现自己正在用不怀好意的目光打量他。

不怀好意？黑尾被自己所想的形容词吓坏了。他向后退了一步，看月岛萤走到自己面前，看似友好地伸出他的手，他低头向黑尾微笑。黑尾抬头看他，他也伸出右手，手心碰到月岛的手掌，月岛能轻松把自己的手握住，捏紧，黑尾的手消失在月岛缩成一团的手指之中。

月岛拉着他晃了晃，他告诉黑尾，从明天下午开始，他每天都会来这里。

每天这个词意味着什么。它意味着黑尾幻想中的暑假破灭，永无止尽的作业将与眼前的老师一起把黑尾捆在狭窄的房间，每个下午都将如此。蝉鸣似乎在此刻戛然而止，黑尾突然变得愤怒。于是在月岛离开后，他对着父亲的脸怒目而视。

“我不需要家教，爸爸，”黑尾说，“我期末成绩不错。”

父亲对此视而不见，他用明年春天他就会升入高一为理由搪塞，但黑尾明白他只是不想把时间浪费在陪伴自己身上，于是月岛萤这个一无所知的可怜虫被利用了，家教是个幌子，他只是个保姆。黑尾深谙此理，不代表他真的会同情月岛，相反，他恨他和父亲站在同一边。保姆总得面对不听话的孩子，生活不是事事顺心，黑尾恶狠狠地想。

于是在第二天，月岛登门拜访时，黑尾难得殷勤地为他开门，主动迎接，在奶奶满意的注视中黑尾将月岛带到楼上的房间，他关上房门，看月岛拉过一张椅子放在桌边，黑尾凑过去，主动将作业交给他。

他难得把字写得这么工整，黑尾看着自己的作业本，这是他有意为之，他昨天花了些时间应付他认为愚蠢的作业，他做了一天乖孩子，毕竟乖孩子大多能取得无法被诟病的成绩。只要黑尾写出来的东西完美无缺，家教的存在就没有意义。他侧过脸看月岛的眼珠一行一行扫过他的字迹，黑尾觉得这肯定无可挑剔。

事实如他所愿，月岛什么也没说，他将作业本合十收好，放在书桌角落。黑尾撑着脸，笑嘻嘻地抬头看他。“也许我爸没有提醒你，我成绩并不差。”他露出一口白牙。言下之意是月岛萤如果实相，最好现在就滚蛋。

月岛沉默地挑眉，他的嘴动了动，大概想反驳，但又作罢。他弯腰从自己的包里掏出一叠纸。“他说了，”月岛开口，“但这种作业不是重点，我记得你们有自由研究和读书笔记？我觉得你肯定没想好要研究什么，所以我整理了一些资料，你可以看看你对哪方面感兴趣，”他翻了翻压在作业本上的纸，“我可以给你一周时间去决定，慢工出细活。”

“此外，”他说，“关于读书笔记。既然你说你成绩不差，也许你可以试试阅读原版书籍。”

黑尾的牙齿在他看着桌上的那叠纸时摩拳擦掌，而月岛在此时添油加醋，他伸手抚摸黑尾乱糟糟的头发，他说，我当然知道你是聪明小孩。

第一天的辅导结束，黑尾看着桌边的资料，他想父亲说不定给了月岛丰厚的回报，和回报相比，黑尾的恶作剧不值一提。不过他不打算停止对付他，他想让月岛知道他的存在并无必要。  
接下来几天，黑尾决定先完成读书笔记。他花了点时间去市立图书馆借阅读物，学校要求的读本他一概视而不见，他翻找渡边纯一，劳伦斯，纳博科夫与亨利米勒，囫囵吞枣从中摘录露骨描写。他专门准备了一本全新的笔记本，他逐句摘抄，省略作者灌注矛盾挣扎的部分，而以恶劣的直白描述取而代之，他抄肉体、碰撞、交媾、乱伦，离经叛道让他忍不住硬了。他恨这个生理反应，但他想，如果能让月岛难堪，那也不错。

他把笔记本带回家，和往常一样摊在桌上，再过几分钟，月岛会来，他坐在桌前，看黑尾一笔一画写下的难堪字眼，这时黑尾会巧言令色地告诉月岛，这可是作者毫不掩饰的情感表达，是不吝啬的款待。如果月岛萤脸红了，黑尾可以取笑他，你怎么连人的基本情感都害怕，他会这么说。

月岛敲开黑尾房间的门，黑尾热情地去迎接，月岛低头看他，他不确定月岛是否发现了自己眼睛背后的不怀好意。月岛按照黑尾的计划坐进属于他的椅子，他一眼就看到了笔记本。他问，这是读后感？

黑尾点头，他凑过去，仔细观察。可惜，他什么也没发现，月岛不为所动，像台机器。

几分钟后，他合上笔记，对黑尾说：你这是摘录，并非感想。“就这么糊弄我？”月岛的声音公事公办。黑尾看他似笑非笑的脸，他想质问他，你不打算指责我选择的东西？但一旦他这么问，他就失败了，会落入他自己的圈套，于是他什么也没说，他说，我只是给你看看我想读的书。

“挺好的，”月岛萤称赞，“你真的采纳了我的意见，去读了原版书。”

他在讥讽我。黑尾的鼻子皱起来，他根本赶不走月岛，因为月岛接着说，那我能期待明天就看你完成读后感吗？

黑尾咬牙切齿地说当然。月岛发现了他愚蠢的表情，他笑咪咪的，眼睛变成一条线。“无法完成也没必要逞强，老师完全理解你。”他可真会装模作样，黑尾闷哼。

第一回合黑尾败下阵来，他不想承认，但这是事实。在他觉得他可以开始第二回合时，第一回合的余波向黑尾袭来。余波不是大事，但对黑尾而言不是这样。

这缘于某个早上，朋友拿着排球在楼下喊他，说他们借到了球场。黑尾钻出窗户，他喊等等我。他冲下楼，混进朋友中间。夏天连上午也热，太阳把地面晒白，他们加快步伐，想在晒化之前赶去球馆。黑尾跑得飞快，边跑边朝身后喊，你们加快速度啊，可真慢！

他继续奔跑，吵闹时他碰到了月岛萤。黑尾从没想过在辅导时间之外碰到他，黑尾显得惊愕。月岛萤不慌不忙，他似乎根本没看见自己，黑尾还在跑，月岛迎面走来，黑尾想，也许他们就这样擦肩而过。可他又错了。月岛萤在即将撞上他时停下，他停在跑动着的黑尾面前，黑尾真想忽略他，但黑尾身后的朋友们发现了他，他们满脸莫名其妙，看着眼前的金发男人扭头，对着黑尾想离开的方向说，原来热爱劳伦斯的人也会想充当孩子王。

黑尾停了下来，他回头问他什么意思。

月岛笑着说，你比我想的活泼可爱，小朋友果然就是小朋友。

他转身离开，好像根本没有遇见黑尾，倒是剩下的朋友簇拥着黑尾，有人问月岛是谁，还有人问劳伦斯是谁。黑尾忽略这些问题，他只是看着手里的排球被阳光晒化，他视线模糊，模糊之中排球从手中变为房间角落，月岛又一次登门拜访。他自己打开房间的门，黑尾面无表情的背对着他，他没听到月岛接近的声音，回头时看见月岛的目光聚焦于角落，排球就在那。

他发现黑尾在看自己，他也去看他，他又在笑，黑尾亲眼所见，月岛的嘴唇构建成三个字，“小朋友”。也许在他眼里，黑尾真是个乖孩子，他只要这样想，就忍不住捏拳。

月岛看起来暂时无法被赶走，于是黑尾变本加厉，他甚至去求助研磨，让他出谋划策。然而研磨什么也没说出来，他忙着以此为乐，热衷看黑尾吃瘪。不过黑尾并不甘心，他觉得月岛萤总得有输的时候，结果黑尾还没迎来胜利的曙光，月岛又赢了第二回合。

在昨天，黑尾赶回家后，他坐在桌前等待月岛，他思索，今天用什么方法对付高高在上的机器人，把他拆开，直击痛处，取走芯片，他再也无法动弹，黑尾想要这种结果，比单纯的赶走他要更碎裂，他不想一个人愤怒，他想愤怒的红色也爬到月岛萤脸上。

在他这么想时，月岛推开了门。他走近黑尾，又停了下来，他说，看不出来…

黑尾没明白月岛在说什么，他回头，看月岛站在原地，低头打量自己的包。那是刚才黑尾急匆匆丢在地上的，包的拉链大开，里面的东西散落一地，其中之一就是他没来得及玩的游戏光盘。

在刚才，黑尾只看到了显眼的年龄限制，这个标识足够吸引他，以至于他完全忽略了印在碟片封面的细节。一个足够性感的女人被印在扁的平面中，平面无法阻拦她呼之欲出的诱惑，她卷曲的黄色长发笼罩她的身体，她是美丽的成年女性。

月岛完成他没有说完的话。他说：“看不出来你兴趣广泛，居然喜欢这种…”他用探究的眼神扫射光盘上的虚拟形象，黑尾用“探究”来形容这道目光，因为月岛与自己不同，他不会用好奇和跌入引诱的羞愤看它。对月岛而言，这仅仅是一个光碟，里面装的不是人类而是电子数据。他继续说，“…这种成熟的人。”

黑尾觉得他的语气充满未知的怜悯，这样的同情似乎意有所指，但黑尾无法顾及，他正在忙于无地自容。然而月岛似乎还想继续添油加醋，他感叹现在更新换代很快，“我们当时更流行杂志，如果你需要，我能…”  
黑尾没让他把话说完。他站了起来，走到月岛面前。黑尾的身高比同龄人要高，但和月岛相比，他却显得太小。他得仰望月岛，可这不代表他必须一直使用仰视，被迫自下而上凝视月岛气定神闲的鄙夷。

他伸手抓住月岛白色的领口，衬衫终于出现皱褶，在黑尾的想象中，一丝不苟的线条被他撕碎。他举着胳膊，粗暴地推搡眼前的成年人。

他很急，力气太大，和年轻的黑尾相比，月岛萤空有身高。他太瘦，轻飘飘成一团纸，和黑尾手里的衬衫一样薄又透明，他被摁倒在地，发出巨大的声响，“咚”的一身，黑尾匍匐在月岛的身体之上。

黑尾一愣，他想，现在他是不是能看到恼怒的月岛萤了？如果他愤怒，那么第二回合的赢家可能就是自己。黑尾迅速抬头，眼看月岛的眼镜被撞歪，歪曲中表情扭曲成瞬间的恼怒，下一秒眼镜恢复原状，他的表情变了又变，讥讽又爬上了脸。

他居然在笑。月岛用手臂撑起身体，笑在黑尾眼中放大，像鱼眼镜头呈现的那么焦虑，因为黑尾的心脏还在抖。他的情绪并不稳定，过了很久，他才终于明白月岛在笑什么。他怎么可能不明白。

黑尾气喘吁吁，让月岛发笑的原因就发生在自己身上，而他居然现在才意识，这场小型爆炸从腹部传来，竟然直接炸断了他的脑神经，让他变成反应迟钝的蠢货。当他反应过来，爆炸已经波及了月岛，月岛正处于爆炸之中，就在他的正上方。

黑尾趴在他身上，他们贴在一起，他的一举一动能被月岛记录。夏天，该死的夏天。黑尾想，夏天的人穿太少的衣物，这样什么都遮不住，于是事情演变成两具身体赤诚相向，其中一具年轻过头，惹人发笑。

黑尾一动不动，眼看月岛伸手捏住他的右手手臂，他在推搡黑尾，因为他想起身，同时，他的嘴一张一合，他在说话，黑尾看着他，在他的嘴巴有所动作时，黑尾再也无法忽视当下的事实。

他还硬着，下身莫名其妙顶着牛仔裤前端的拉链，这种年纪有太多莫名其妙的怒火和激动，黑尾当然一清二楚，但这不代表他得展露无疑，然而，月岛还是什么都知道了。他的语气居然变成可笑的轻柔，太高高在上了。月岛说：“小朋友，我很痛。”

黑尾又一次被激怒。激怒不代表不冷静，他明确知道自己下一步需要做什么。他对月岛假惺惺的示弱无动于衷，相反，他挣脱月岛束缚着他胳膊的手掌，他抬手挥拳，打向月岛的脸。

如果他成功了，月岛苍白的左脸就会留下一大块通红的疤痕，这是黑尾没有意识到的想看的东西。他同时伸出左手，朝月岛的右脸挥舞，但月岛萤并不会任人宰割，尤其是他瞧不上眼的初中生，他伸手反抗，用他的手掌轻松禁锢黑尾的手腕。黑尾在月岛身上扭动，他依然硬着，坚硬的地方摩擦月岛的髋骨，黑尾被硌到，他变得愈发兴奋，手上的攻击变得缓慢，它被其他多余的动作取代，黑尾的两条腿变成坚硬的钳子，它把月岛夹在中央。

月岛躺在地上挣扎，他的手禁锢了黑尾，但他的身体被黑尾禁锢。他们还在胶着，直到脚步声逐渐接近，最后停在关了门的房间之前。

“里面怎么了？”是奶奶。

黑尾一愣，迅速停下手里的动作，他身体之内的神经却不能快速停下，它在抽动，打在月岛的髋骨，以及其他同样坚硬的地方。

奶奶听不见回答，她开始敲门。“阿铁，月岛老师？”

月岛挥舞手臂，将黑尾打翻在地上，黑尾滚了一圈，起身时看见光碟躺在他的正脸下方，成熟的女人盯着他的脸。他在月岛萤打开房门前狼狈地爬了起来，迅速钻到他的身后，他抓着月岛的衬衫，皱巴巴的。

月岛拉开门，奶奶看了他一眼，随即看向黑尾。黑尾只有在面对奶奶时才难得乖顺，他把不甘心藏在身后，露出直白的笑脸。

他听到月岛用宽慰的声音说，什么也没有。他的手又落到自己头上，黑尾抬头，看见月岛虚伪的脸，他在笑，又没笑，眼睛里空荡荡，黑尾什么都无法察觉。他还在继续说，他说：“他很喜欢我，所以在和我闹着玩，可能动静有点大，”他低头，向黑尾求证，“是不是？阿黑。”

黑尾当然想说放屁，可是在奶奶面前他说不出来。他一言不发，直到奶奶走下楼。黑尾依然没有放手，他等着衬衫撕碎，他去撕破月岛的皮，皮下有红色暗流涌动，只要他看见，他才能确认一些事。

他再度抬头，月岛早已恢复原样，死气沉沉，他挥开黑尾的桎梏，说，你得感谢我。

黑尾脱口而出，“凭什么？”他说。

“因为我帮你撒谎了，”月岛竖起两根手指，“两次。”他转动眼珠，目光直指地上的光盘。

“我知道你讨厌我，既然我是你心里的坏人，你就得做好被坏人告密的准备。”月岛肯定在威胁他，黑尾想。

“所以，你说了这么多，你打算怎么办？”

黑尾挑拣他可以复述的部分，将事情的经过和盘托出，剩下难言而莫名的情绪，给他装进新的炸药桶，放在他身体的角落，引线目前没被引燃。

研磨听得并不专注，他等黑尾停下来后，才敷衍的如此问道。问题如皮球踢回黑尾脚下，他茫然地摇头，有些事他没办法确定，像真实发生，也像初中男孩独有的奇特幻想。如果是真的，告密者可能会转为被告密者。

研磨见他一言不发，他缩成一团，黑尾看他在发抖，他知道研磨又在偷偷嘲笑他。“我来找你不是来听你嘲笑我的。”

研磨说他知道。他看了看时间，现在已经快一点了。你是不是该回去了。他问黑尾。黑尾没有回答。研磨不再理会他，他伸长上半身，去抓床上的游戏手柄。他说：“也许只有当你们是一条绳上的蚂蚱，他才不会总是咄咄逼人。”

黑尾的视线跟着研磨的手移动，他看见床上被手柄砸过的凹陷依然存在，即使被攻击的是棉花，棉花也确实遭受过攻击。研磨接着说：“即使你再怎么描述他像一台机器，但他都不是真正的机器人。所以总会有地方能被你攻击，只要你发现的了。毕竟我知道一直输的滋味有多难受，”研磨添油加醋，他又一次打开游戏，“就像你玩这款游戏从来没赢过那样...”

研磨没等到黑尾的回答，因为他已经钻出了房间，他冲回自己的家。在奔跑的途中，他在构建一个计划。他走向玄关，拽掉自己鞋子的同时，他在喊奶奶。他说，他今天想喝酸梅汤。

他听到奶奶站起来应答的声音，他继续往楼上跑，他很急迫，大声喊叫，奶奶，等月岛老师来了，你送进房间也可以，我不会关门。他不确定奶奶是否听见了第二句叮嘱，但现在，他已经完成了计划的第一步。  
黑尾盯着月岛，眼看他似乎不为所动，他甚至关上了门。

这可不行，这绝对不行。黑尾睁大眼睛。如果门被关上，计划的一部分就被阻隔，他离失败又近了一步。于是他决定绕过月岛，冲向门口，在奶奶走上来之前，只要他能将门顺利打开，月岛就有输的可能。

他去跑，他想要跑，但他不能。他的下半身在跳动中猛烈地燃烧，因为炸药在那里，他又重又笨，失去了灵巧，黑尾的双腿退化成烛台燃尽后的蜡，凝固在地板上，他动弹不得。此时，他听到奶奶的声音了。

奶奶已经到达门前，她开始说话，她说，奶奶把东西放门口了，你记得出来拿。黑尾又听到脚步声，奶奶就要离开，他的计划会落败。影片已经演到结尾，老师妥协于年轻的学生，除了性别，他们没有其他不同，年龄造成的权威不复存在，电影之中，他和她形成了真正的平衡。但现实是，黑尾无法叫住奶奶，有人代替了他。

月岛走到他的旁边，他提高音量，说：“知道了，奶奶，我等会就来拿。”

他坦然的转身，在无助的黑尾面前弯腰，他问：“这是给我的惊喜？”他的目光向下，他在打量黑尾的腹部。

“你分享你喜欢的东西，”月岛缓慢地蹲下身，黑尾知道他在又一次羞辱自己，“是想告诉我你很喜欢我吗？“

“还是在感谢我昨天帮你圆谎？”月岛仰起头，黑尾仔细观察他的脸，又白又冷，他怎么能还是一块冰。

黑尾太不满了，他拧紧眉毛说不，我讨厌你。

月岛向后退，他说真巧。“吸引我来这里的唯一原因是薪水足够丰厚。你实在难以驯服，我并不喜欢不听话的孩子。”他坦然面对黑尾的愤怒，好像他真如他表现的一样真诚。

这种坦然让黑尾再次怒火中烧。为了展现他的难以驯服，他开始模仿昨天的行为，他再次扑向月岛，他的腿钳住月岛的髋骨。黑尾知道自己是烫的，因为他的眼眶很痛，像被火灼烧，他摁下月岛胸口的手背也红，他的下体也烫，热度的来源除了他自己，还有躺在地板上的月岛。然而，黑尾明白人类的骨骼并不会烫，烫的部位另有可能。

黑尾恍然大悟，他惊觉昨天的感知并非年轻人卑劣的幻想，一切都有迹可循，而这种踪迹划破刻意营造的谎言，直逼月岛胸口的真相。

他爬上月岛的身体，他凑的足够近，这样炸药已经燃烧过的空气会污染身下的引线，只要黑尾拉响那根线，第三回合的较量就不会简单的宣告结束。

黑尾伸手，颤抖着向下，他逐一解开月岛胸前细碎的纽扣，抵达他的腰带，腰带上的金属扣很凉，在滚烫的黑尾手中变成冰冷的刺，黑尾在阵痛中拉开它，他终于摸到属于月岛的炸药。他想笑，年轻人永远无法抑制情感，他抬起头，看着月岛躺在地面，金色的头发末尾卷曲在地面，它和电影中女主角的头发一样柔软。

在现在，黑尾成为真正的叛逆学生，而月岛有成为动物的可能。黑尾盯着月岛金色的眼睛，他的手小心翼翼抚摸同样坚硬的东西，黑尾知道这是什么。他这算成功了吗？

他凑近月岛的脸，他说：“我不知道教书育人的老师也会撒谎。”

他把头抵着月岛的额头，黑色的头发扫过月岛的镜片，黑尾离他太近，镜片的伪装不复存在，黑尾看见月岛的眼珠在转动，眼白变得通红。黑尾的右手抓得更紧，他说，我现在也可以是告密者了。你希望我帮你圆谎吗？

月岛偏过头，他的眼镜随着动作摔落在地，黑尾的鼻子划过月岛冰冷的脸颊。他小声问，我撒了什么谎。

“你说你讨厌我，但你对着你讨厌的未成年学生硬了。”黑尾得意洋洋，“这件事，比我热衷galgame可怕多了，老师。”

月岛依然偏着头，黑尾起身，他终于看见藏在他浓密头发以下的汗珠，他变成装着酸梅汤的玻璃杯，杯面源源不断的水珠会是月岛今天的下场。他的脸总会红，不是黄片让他变成这样，黑尾骄傲地想，这是自己的杰作。

他将左手向前伸展，延续月岛左手手臂的线条到达他的手掌，月岛的手掌比黑尾的要大，他也比自己高，他是老师，是他痛恨的成年人，但现在，成年人被扭曲成无法动弹的模样，他被夹在黑尾的中间，黑尾听到炸弹炸裂，棉花碎向天空。

黑尾张开手指，挤进月岛的指缝，与此同时他用舌头舔月岛的脸，他划过的痕迹像有毒的蜗牛，月岛变得红肿，黑尾说，老师，现在我没之前那么讨厌你了。

月岛的声音在黑尾头顶盘旋，“可惜，”月岛说，“因为你，我更讨厌小孩了。”

黑尾得逞了，他笑弯了眼睛。房间里现在变得安静，影片早就结束，显示屏之外，属于黑尾的电影才开始，他的心脏还在蹦，月岛也是。他终于拽下月岛的裤子，也把自己的裤子拽下。年轻人与成年人还是有所区别，比如毛发。月岛胯下金色的卷曲像一大片麦田，黑尾把手插在其中，他成为迷路的野兽，他握住月岛的下体，浓烈的气味传来，黑尾知道这是什么，但他更愿意将其描述为火药。

黑尾与月岛之间的空气都变得浑浊不堪，黑尾低下头，他在准备吞咽之前，他抬起眼睛，他说，老师，最后一轮我赢了。

月岛在黑尾开始吞咽时坐了起来，黑尾因为他的动作快要滚落在地，月岛的东西从他的嘴里逃跑，黑尾惊愕地抓住月岛的脚踝。月岛说，我不觉得我输了。

黑尾想去反驳，月岛伸出手摁住黑尾的肩膀，他的背砸在地上，脊椎一节一节与地板碰撞，黑尾痛得龇牙咧嘴，而月岛已经将手伸向黑尾分开的腿间，他隔着裤子用手掌摩擦他，浪潮从下而上袭击黑尾的后颈。他还在试图挑衅月岛，他说，老师，这下你彻底跑不掉了。

月岛不为所动，他专注于摆弄黑尾的裤子。他的眼镜被打翻在地，他无法看清，只能凑近黑尾，脸伏在黑尾腹部上方，只有这样，他才能顺利脱下黑尾的裤子。短裤被月岛拽到膝盖，月岛在这时有了空闲，他用满载欲望的金色瞳孔凝视黑尾的眼睛，他说：“我还以为你想赶我走。”

黑尾艰难地笑：“之前很想。”他眼看月岛垂下眼睛，用他能轻松包裹黑尾手腕的手固定黑尾的下体，他把年轻的象征全部吞进嘴里，原来月岛的口腔更烫，他根本不是真正的冰块，他是藏匿其中的虚伪火焰。

“但我现在反悔了，老师，”黑尾在月岛熟练的动作中仰起头，他在发抖，“我承认，我是一无所知的学生。我要学得还有很多，我不会让你走。就算你想，你也走不了，我会去告密的，因为你侵犯你的学生。”

黑尾觉得自己还是赢了，他毕竟是十五岁的少年，即使他展现再多的叛逆，成年人都会热衷于维护脆弱的孩子。这场斗争月岛不论输赢，它都会成为月岛人生的污点，只要黑尾占据受害者的身份，把握孩子的天赋，他就能赢。

月岛依然在吞咽，黑尾在满足的闷哼中看见他渴望干呕又失败，他的眼泪呱呱坠地，他艰难地说，我以为被侵犯的其实是我。

黑尾想，月岛老师说的对，但没人会相信老师成为受害者，他们毕竟是权威的象征。然而现实还是有趣，至少在昨天，黑尾没想过他会希望自己永远做月岛的学生。

他想去影片在终结之前，学生抓起女老师柔软的长发，黑尾模仿他，月岛的头发太短，黑尾隔着发丝控制他的后脑勺，他向前推搡，又向后拉隆，他的动作越来越快，月岛的表情终于扭曲，他的脸都睁不开。棉花被拳头撕碎，黑尾皱着眉毛快乐，他眼前变的空白，因为他要射了。他拔出自己的东西，动作太快，撞到月岛的嘴唇，黑尾感觉到痛，下体迅速抽动起来，开始哭泣，精液是少年人的泪水，全部喷洒在月岛眼前。

黑尾看着自己的痕迹，他想这也可以是白色的爆炸，炸碎的人除了气喘吁吁的自己，还有眼前通红的真实的月岛萤，黑尾看见月岛的黑色裤子上有和他一样的液体，它们到处乱喷。黑尾盯着月岛的腹部，用额头摩擦月岛的脸，他想，他们真的成为一条绳上的蚂蚱了？这种感觉可比之前棒多了。他爱上了拥有家教的滋味，他认为月岛对自己的教育才刚刚开始。

于是黑尾问，老师，你明天还会来吗？

月岛疲惫地闭着眼睛，他的声音颤抖，和他的口腔一样滚烫，他说，我会，因为我必须做好坏人告密的准备。

完


End file.
